


Fenris Badger don't give a F....

by alderberry



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderberry/pseuds/alderberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick drabble for Sylvana and Fenris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris Badger don't give a F....

From the way he walked to how he socialized graceful was not a word which came to mind when one thought of Fenris. His posture was often stooped by the weight of his sword and gait wide, in a fight he relied more on his ability to take a hit than dodge one and often used his own body as a weapon, and in public he was alert and fidgety ready to react to any unseen threat. Hawke sleepily mused over those facts as she watched him repair a strap on his armor. The pieces scattered across the floor where he sat as she lay in the bed. 

"You're like a badger." she says at length

"What?" looking up from his task, a strip of leather held taunt in his mouth.

"A badger. You know, those weird tiny bear dog animals." 

"I know what a badger is, I fail to see how they and I are alike."

"They move all stiff and plod along and they rip into beehives and the bee's are stinging and they just continue ripping it apart. Badgers don't give a fuck. Only, for you the beehives are people and you don't eat their innards, just steal their stuff." she explains, poorly.

"You're exhausted. Go to sleep." Fenris sighs, stifling a yawn of his.

"Not without you. It's our first time off the road in weeks. I won't sleep unless you're in this bed with me." she stubbornly says.

She made a valid point and the thought of lying next to her was infinitely more pleasing than working on armor. He gives in, setting aside his work for the morning. Victorious Sylvana wraps herself around Fenris, nuzzling into his neck and placing lazy kisses where every they could land.

"You even smell like a badger." she murmurs.

"How do badgers smell?" Fenris couldn't think it was a very pleasant scent.

"With they're noses."

Her fit of giggles rewarded with a long sigh.

"Damnit, Hawke." he couldn't help but chuckle at the awful joke paired with her over amusement. The giggles soon tapered into soft snores, leaving Fenris to muse over her comparison as he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
